Crazy Little Obsessions
by zombiepandachan
Summary: According to teachers, you're never too old to be caught passing notes in class, even if they are just little scraps of different languages. After school detention isn't always bad, just think of the relationships that could be made. AMUTO ! Romance/TBA


**Crazy Little Obsessions**

**By zombiepandachan**

**~Chapter 1~**

Touchdown.

I knew from the second my plane touched the asphalt of the Tokyo Airport that this was a bad idea.

All throughout the flight the heavy rain, the horrible wind and the shrouding darkness of the night threatened to pull the plane from the sky and send it hurling down to the ocean below.

Thankfully, it didn't, and the plane flew.

Now I know that I should've listened to my friends _'Go to a university here in Seoul! Its just as good as those in Tokyo!'_

Looking out the small window of the aircraft I could see the first dregs of the sunrise, well, they don't call it the 'land of the rising sun' for nothing.

Maybe it's a good sign, as they say a new day for a new beginning.

"Thank you for flying with us Tsukiyomi-san!" I nodded at the two younger flight attendants as I left the aircraft. I'd say it was their first time as attendants. By the way they stuffed up a few little lines here and there. For a majority of the flight they had also been giving the other evil glares whenever one talked to me.

Hah.

If all girls are like this in Tokyo and my new high school I won't have any troubles at all finding a girl to toy with.

And it wasn't like the blonde attendant tried to force her way into the bathroom with me or anything of the sort...

Nothing happened though as I had casually rejected her request.

Girls.

School.

Work.

…

Money.

Your average student's biggest problem.

Money for an apartment, for food, for school resources, would there be any left for myself?

Doubt it.

Entering the main terminal I searched around for an old friend of mine. Eventually I spotted a certain long purple haired…girl? She was wearing tight black jeans and a simple grey band shirt. A pair of large, rather expensive looking headphones hung around her neck. On her head she wore a white knitted beret. She was holding a sign with 'TSUKIYOMI' written across it in two large characters.

"Ikuto! Man! Over here!" She called.

Getting closer the girls face soon became quite familiar.

And it's not like the long purple hair gave it away either.

"Well I never knew that Nagihiko had a twin sister! What's your name? Nadeshiko?"

"Asshole, I am the one and only Nagihiko," He said rolling his eyes, removing the feminine-looking beret.

"You sure don't look like a dude, even your clothes say _'Hey look! I like cross-dressing!_'" I laughed.

In response, _he_ gave me a whopping great blow to the back of my head.

"For a girl, you can hit pretty hard"

He lowered his head and brought his fist up to his face.

"Do you really want me to punch you again?"

"Um…I'm good."

Nagihiko sighed.

"Come on, if you're lucky we can catch some of your new school mates in our apartment block before they head off onto the town."

"That's right, you're at the same school, you're in the dancing wing though right? I said as we left the building.

"Yeeeeep. By the way Ikuto, you're paying for parking."

* * *

The apartment building.

There was only one thing to say about it.

"Wow."

"Its wow-worthy alright' Nagihiko stated. We walked inside to be greeted by a few friends of Nagihiko's who were in his dancing classes. Then to the administration room where I received my room keys. The receptionist was a short mousy woman in her early 30's.

"Thanks Miss Winrey, for the keys and stuff" I said.

When she looked at me, she seemed to freeze.

"Ts- Ts- Ts-Tsu-Tsukiyomi-s-san! H-h-h-ow nice t-to see you" She fumbled with her words. "H-h-how have you b-b-been Aruto?"

"Miss, I'm Ikuto"

She adjusted her glasses and looked closer.

"So you are," the stuttering lessened "H-How've you been then? And your family?"

"My parents are still living in Seoul, and Utau, do you remember her? She'll be coming here in a few months."

She brushed a piece of long blonde hair out of her face and smiled.

"Yes, Yes I remember her! Pretty little girl she was." At the end of her sentence she made a little, high-pitched 'Ho-hum' sound. Just like she always did when happy.'

We said goodbye as the students Nagihiko was talking to left for a night on the town; he was invited to go as well, as it was still a normal day for him, yet he politely declined, suggesting another time.

On the lift up to the 14th floor he asked me about Miss Winrey.

"Is she like a family friend to you or something?" he asked, "I've never seen her talk so much!"

"She used to babysit me and my sister when we were little, she was about 20, attending this school in fact"

"Was this before you had to move to Korea?" Said Nagihiko, clearly astonished that the little blonde receptionist had friends, as he told me before, she was rarely, not seen at her desk.

"yeah…" I still regret my parent's decision to move, but I don't wish that it never happened.

The doors opened at the ninth floor of the elevator and let a short, pink haired girl aboard. She wore glasses and her hair was a little frazzled, in her hands she held six music albums of assorted bands both from here and foreign places. Brown straps of a fuzzy backpack could be seen over her light yellow print t-shirt. The most interesting thing she wore were her faded red jeans that were covered in words, whether they are song lyrics or scribbling's from friends, it was hard to tell.

She looked at me through her lopsided glasses with honey-gold eyes, and then smiled brightly. "You must be the new guy" she said "A friend of yours Nagi-ko?" she said, turning to him. He nodded and gestured to me, implying that I could introduce myself.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said, managing a half-smile "Its nice to meet you"

I offered my hand for her to shake. She looked at me like I was a little out of it.

Oh that's right, not everyone here greets each other with handshakes, too foreign,_ whoops._

She decided to take it anyway and tentatively shook it.

"Hinamori Amu"

Once again the elevator 'ding-ed', announcing the arrival of the 14th floor.

We all proceeded to get out at once, causing us to become s little stuck between the doors, my shoulder was pressed against hers, as was Nagihiko's on my right. Her face flushed red, and we all laughed awkwardly. Stepping back, pulling Nagihiko's shirt and him with it back into the elevator, I smiled at her.

"Ladies first"

She bit her lip and scurried off down the hall.

Nagihiko shrugged and we turned in the opposite direction.

There were only four apartments per floor, and were they huge.

We were outside apartment 14-B, now officially apartment, attempting to unlock the door. There was a trick to doing so as the locks were a little crooked somehow and you had to lift the door then unlock it. I swear Nagihiko can act like a mother sometimes, as he did make my lock it, and unlock it like five times.

"Dude if you make me do this again I'll lock you out."

He quickly responded with "It's not my problem, I don't live here."

I rolled my eyes, once again unlocking the door, this time walking in. I felt like a child, looking around, all these new things! The apartment already had appliances in the kitchen, a fridge, oven, and a dishwasher. There was my couch; still in it's bubble wrap, as with my TV unit and other things.

Nagihiko stated that I might have to sleep on the couch tonight, as my bed hadn't been delivered yet.

"I'll help you unpack later," he said "but now we have to go"

I yawned.

"Why? Where?"

His bright smile showed all his white teeth.

"To get you acquainted with Japanese nightlife of course!"

I jumped up, faltering slightly.

"But neither of us are 20"

"Who said we're drinking?"

"That was the natural assumption"

He shrugged.

"look, I've rounded up some dudes and we're going to go to this awesome arcade they've been talking about for months, are you in or not?"

_Why not?_

"Sure, lets go"

* * *

**New story, just a bit late for Easter, Damn.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently, I've had some Internet troubles and (yes I know, a normal excuse) no time to sit down and write.**

**By the way, If you've read Accidentally On Purpose I seriously need to edit the shit out of that. So many changes may have occurred (and need to occur) since I last updated (OH WHICH WAS WHEN? LAST YEAR.****_GET IT TOGETHER!_****). It will still be continued, as will As Far as the Eye Can See and Unlock My Heart (which seriously needs a new name…), hopefully at a possibly faster pace, possibly, possibly not? Argh.**

**R&R!**

_**~Zombiepandachan ;3**_


End file.
